


Payment in Full

by harlequinnharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, mafia, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's father is a politician that owes a powerful and unhinged mob boss more money than he can pay. </p><p>Harry's the chosen payment and Louis is the designated collector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment in Full

"Wake up angel."

Harry bolted from his sleep when he felt the warm touch on his cheeks. He thought the constant whispers had been a dream. Taking a shaky breathe, he looked at the men inside his room. He resist the urge to pinch himself and tried to shake the sleep away instead. 

"Glad for you to join us." Someone said, malice evident on his voice.

"Dad?" Harry called when he saw his father restrained by two men, a gun held at the back of his head, his mother sobbing beside him. 

A hand touched his cheeks, then roughly grabs on his chin. 

"Harry. Harry. Harry. You're a good kid. You're smart. You should know by now how your dad plays dirty." Harry recognized the man as his father's major sponsor. "Answer me!"

"Yes. I do." Harry nearly sobs. He swallows the bile rising from his stomach. He knows things could only turn for the worst from here. 

"Good. Good!" The man let go of his chin and clapped his hands together. "So you're aware of how corrupt everything is?"

"What do you want?" 

"Ah, you guys are always straight to the point. Well, long story short, your dad can't pay us what he owes and he begged for his life. And you, beautiful and young you. You're the message." The man laughed to himself. "You know, I asked your dad if he loves you. And good dad said, he loves you very much. And I want to hurt him, because if there's one thing I hate in this world, it's people who can't keep their word."

Before he realize what's happening he's screaming as several people manhandles him. The blanket was yanked away from him, exposing his naked body. He was forced on all fours, facings his parents, he sobbed and cried as he trying to cover himself. 

"Now, now. If you don't want dad, or mom, or anyone else in this house hurt, then you'll be a good boy." The man yanked on his mother's hair and pointed a gun on her, as if to prove a sick point.

"No! NO. Please, I'll be good, I'll do anything you want." He said, horrified but resigned to what's he knows will happen. 

"Good, Great! No one needs to get hurt tonight."

Harry's ears were ringing, his mother was shrieking, crying so loud that he can't help but sob as well.

"You're way too pretty for your own good Harry, you're lucky that I'm not as heartless as they think I am, else I would have taken and wrecked you by now. You're way too young for me, but my son. My son had his eyes on you quite some time now, and I do think he deserves to taste every inch of you. Tonight, he'll fuck you to his heart's content."

Harry slumped and hid his face, not wanting to face his rapist. Every shuffle near him sends him choking on his own spit.

Tears cascaded from his eyes, falling to his arms as felt a naked body cover his. A hand wraps on his cock and starts pumping and he releases a loud sob.

"I won't hurt you. I'll try to make it good for you." A whisper on his ears and Harry can't help but snort. "Shhhh. My name's Louis, I know you're scared but you need to listen to me. He wants a good show, we'll give him that, but he's sick and anything can set him off. I need to know you'll cooperate. Tap my hand if you will."

Harry felt his face heating up as caught a glimpse of his parents, his mother crying as the man caresses and whispers to her, distracted and obviously gleeful in causing her distress, his father on the other hand, met his gaze, guilt and shame reflected on his eyes.

He tapped his hands at the man's grip on his waist. His arms gave out as felt heat pooling on his stomach. 

"Harry? Angel, are you clean? I'm clean." Louis asks and Harry wants to lash out, he chose to nod and swallow a sob instead.

"I... I haven't. I'm a vi..." A hand forces him to look back before he could finish and Louis captures him in a kiss, gentle yet demanding. 

"Shhhh. It's gonna be okay, I'll take good care of you."

Louis's hands continues to fondle and massage at his cock, unforgiving and insistent, never stopping until Harry was cumming on his hands. 

Harry only whimpered as Louis whispered a seemingly endless stream of 'perfect', 'good boy' and 'so good' on his ears. He wants to cut off his ears if it means he can't hear his attacker's patronizing compliments. 

He was still trying to catch his breathe when he felt a finger teasing and nudging on his entrance.

"Please. Please. Please." His chants falls unto deaf ears, even he's unsure if he's begging everything to stop, to delay the inevitable, begging for mercy or begging for death. 

Kisses were peppered on his spine, he could hear soft reassurances from Louis, and the numb part of his brain wondered how perfect this would have been, how perfect Louis would have been had everything been different. The gentle kisses, soft touches and warn reassurances, would have it comforted it him otherwise? 

The circumstances weren't different though. Harry was a toy, a pawn meant to lose in his father's sick games with corruption. Louis was violating him in the worst ways possible and every reassurance that falls on his ears makes his head burn with rage. 

A finger slowly enters his hole, slick and warm with his own cum. Harry bites unto his bottom, deciding not to let them hear him cry anymore. It didn't take a while before a second, then a third finger was added. Everything was so frustratingly slow, and his body is craving for more while his brain is screaming for everything to stop. He closes his eyes shut in desperation and shame.

"You like that baby? Love being filled by me eh?" Harry wants to claw his eyes out from the words he's hearing. Because no. No. He hates it, despises it. "You'll like this even more."

He's suddenly empty, he can finally breathe but it didn't stay that way for long because something bigger, is forcing it's way into him again. Every inch felt like forever, teasing and controlling. His body is so confused because he finds himself trying to thrust back before a strong hand grips his waist, stopping him. 

"Ah, Ah. I'm in charge here, baby." 

Louis then thrust the rest of the way in, sudden and strong, touching something unknown to Harry. Harry throws his head back as Louis slowly pulls out painstakingly slow before pushing back in, just as slow, if not slower. 

"Please! Please!" Harry repeats over and over. And he's almost sure he's begging for more this time. Harder. Faster. More! 

Louis pulls out all the way and yanks his hair. He catches another glimpse of his parents eyes', looking everywhere but him and that man, that man filled with glee at his shame.

He's manhandled on his back, soft hands caresses his legs, pressing gentle kisses on each length. 

"So beautiful. You're so beautiful angel. You're made to take it. Made for cock. Made to be fucked." Louis looks him in the eye, and Harry's almost disillusioned because all he can see is soft fondness on his face. His legs were parted, making way for the tan man. 

"So soft and pliant." Louis comments, as he guides Harry's legs on his waist. "Your legs are endless, my darling, it looks so beautiful wrapped around my waist."

Louis guides his cock back to Harry's hole. Pushing in and out slowly again, teasing, torturing Harry's body with frustrated wanting. 

"I can do it fast and hard, like you want. I can do it slow and we can pretend to keep your dignity baby. Your choice." 

"Fast please." Harry whispers. 

"Louder baby, he's not gonna end this show until you've given in." Louis whispers back, and Harry's broken mind can't help but hear the apologetic tone on his voice as he kiss his cheeks. 

His hair is suddenly yanked back and Louis' screaming at him to say it louder.

"Fast and hard please!" He cries. Maybe he can pretend he just want it over faster. Maybe he can hide his shame and want. 

Steel grip is suddenly on his waist as he's breached over and over. His body, welcoming and inviting his debauchery as he dig his heels on Louis' ass, silently asking for more. He's meeting Louis' thrust as he can feel the familiar heat on his stomach again. 

The moans around the room sounds foreign to his ears and took a while to realize it's his and Louis' mixing together. He's cumming again, painting his and Louis' stomach with white and warm liquid. He pants as Louis continues to attack him until he's also cumming deep inside him. Harry welcomes the warmth inside with the shame pooling around his stomach. 

Louis grabs his chin and pulls him into a heated kiss, before whispering endless apologies on his lips.

Louis pulls out, and Harry ignores his bodies' protest because he's now empty and alone, and chooses to curl up around himself. The voices in the background were muffled in his mind. 

He feels a blanket drape around him, and he dared look around again, he saw Louis dressed in his suit again on the other side of the room. 

He whimpered when he saw that it was the man who cover him up, flinching as he scoots over and gives his forehead a kiss. 

"That was a good show darling. I was just telling your mum and pops how their debt is now lesser ten grand. Because you made me and my son so happy. SO HAPPY! BUT, every month they don't pay in full, we come back for you for another show okay? Be a good boy for uncle Mark okay."

Harry's mind went blank. He didn't move nor cry when his parents gathered and hugged him, long after the men were gone. He didn't react when his father carried him to the tub, he didn't even flinch when his mom cleaned him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gods above. I feel so dirty writing this but eeeeeh. 
> 
> In case anyone needs an explanation, Louis is bad bad bad. He likes Harry from before, Harry can't remember him due to the stress of situation. 
> 
> But I may expand this but judging me, it may take a while before I can. Oh BTW, if you want to request anything, like Harry getting wrecked or something, dark prompts of your desire, I'll probably write it. So send me on in the comments or message me on tumblr: harlequinharry.tumblr.com
> 
> oh Say hi to me on twitter: @harlequinnharry


End file.
